emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7956 (9th October 2017)
Plot Harriet can't stop thinking about Emma and questions why she didn't go over to Emma when she saw her in the car. Harriet is a little jealous when Cain decides to visit Moira in the hospital. Ross breaks the news to clueless Moses that Emma and Finn won't be coming back. Pete asks what Ross is doing so Ross questions if Pete has even held his baby yet. As he leaves, Ross tells Pete that there's a birthday card on the table for him from Finn. After reading the card, Pete begins to cry. Victoria informs Moira that Adam is moving back into Keepers Cottage. She asks Moira about Pete. Moira makes it clear there never was been anything between her and Pete out with a ten-minute fumble when she was drinking too much. Victoria questions if Pete is the father - just as Cain and Harriet appear at the hospital, closely followed by DS Benton. Harriet suggests she and Cain go outside whilst Moira talks to DS Benton but Cain refuses. Eric is in a foul mood. He orders Gerry to pack his bags and get out of the B&B by midday. Doug suggests Eric should take some time off whilst he grieves for Finn. At the hospital, DS Benton asks Moira about her confrontation with Emma as he tries to build a picture of Emma's mental state at the time. Jai requests employment details for Lydia's fellow cleaner 'Una'. Pete is warming to the idea of being a dad and suggests to Moira that the baby have 'Finn' as a middle name. Gabby explains to Diane that she couldn't stop thinking about Emma. She fears the police will start asking questions about her and Emma's fight. Diane ropes Gabby and Liv into doing some work at the B&B whilst they're at a loose end. Adam visits the baby. Pete isn't pleased to see Adam and they end up arguing. After sending Adam and Faith out of the room, Moira admits to Pete that she isn't sure he's the father. She explains Emma was going to hurt her, so she told Emma the baby was her grandchild to save herself and the baby. Cain and Harriet go for afternoon tea at the B&B. Lydia continues to evade Jai's request for employment details for Una. DS Benton calls round at Dale View and breaks the news to Ross that the police have found evidence that Emma shot Finn. Pete concludes the baby is more likely to be Cain's and walks off. Ross leaves Debbie a voicemail hoping to talk things over with her. Victoria is relieved that Adam is in the clear over Finn's death. Eric approaches them offers his condolences which infuriates Pete. Diane gives Gabby and Liv lessons in customer service although Doug has also offered Gerry some work to help pay his bill. Victoria tries to calm Pete down whilst Adam suggests Pete should hate Emma not him. Ross steps in between Pete and Adam and admits he does hate Emma - how else is he supposed to feel about someone who shot her own son. Pete doesn't react well. After he storming out the pub, Pete sees Cain and Harriet. Pete reveals there is a good chance that Cain is the father of Moira's baby. Pete questions if Cain is scared he'll make a lousy father like he did to Debbie and Kyle, or that now he'll never get Moira out of his system. Cain struggles to deal with the confirmation that he could be Moira's baby's father and walks off. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Jai Sharma - Christopher Chittell *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw Guest cast *DS Benton - Justin Pierre Locations *Dale View - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Main Street *Hotten General Hospital - Maternity room D3 and corridor *Café Main Street - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *The Grange - Restaurant, guests lounge and front garden *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *Debbie Dingle's voice can be heard in this episode, although Charley Webb is uncredited. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,200,000 (10th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes